


Heat Against My Back

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex coaxes Clark through his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Against My Back

## Heat Against My Back

by AMF

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/amf_wip>

* * *

Heat against my back, strong arms around me holding me close. A warm, wet rocking nudge between my ass cheeks that felt so fucking good. I wanted to thrust back against it, but I was held immobile, and god, I could die happy like this. My panting turned into a soft moan, and the movement stopped. 

"Lex?" a familiar voice breathed against my ear. 

I groaned. "Christ, Clark, don't stop." 

A tentative push. "Am I doing this right?" 

"Fuck yes," I sighed. "Just push a little harder." 

Pressure again, in the exact spot I wanted it, but I could feel his fear that he'd hurt me, and it was holding him back, holding us both back. 

"Don't stop, keep going," I panted. A little harder, and fuck, I could feel him opening me. I wanted to writhe back, force him into me, but he was holding me still. 

"Do it, Clark," I moaned. "Do it, so fucking close, just a little more, just a little more -" 

Clark cried out behind me just as I panted "Oh fuck." 

He was in me, and christ, nothing had ever felt this good. 

I chanted "Don't stop, don't stop" in time with the throbbing of my cock. I was so close, but he wasn't moving, and I was going to find a way to hurt him if he didn't finish me off soon. 

"Can't," he whispered in my ear. "Too good, it's too good, oh god, Lex, I'm gonna come." 

I tried to squirm, tried to get just a little more stimulation, but his arms were like iron bands, one around my hips, the other across my chest. "Move, Clark," I urged, "Move, fuck, push, I want you all the way in me." 

He cried out again, almost a sob, and curled tight around me, shoving himself balls-deep as his cock started to pulse. Between the sudden invasion and the desperate sounds he was making against my shoulder, my body seized, and everything turned white. Ecstasy that was almost agony tore through me, and left me shaking in its wake. 

Clark was trembling behind me. I could feel him whispering against my skin, but I couldn't make out the words. 

I wrapped one arm over his across my chest, and linked our fingers. I reached back with my other hand to run my fingers through his hair. "Clark?" I asked softly. 

He lifted his head a little. "Love you, please don't leave me, can't lose you," he begged between hitched breaths. 

'Leave him?' I frowned, stroked a finger along his cheek. "Clark, I want to hold you. You need to pull out slowly, all right?" 

He nodded, and moved back a bit. Once he slipped out, I turned in his arms, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"Can't lose you, never lose you, love you," he cried against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms tight around him, and wound my fingers into his hair. 

"You'll never lose me, Clark," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere." I tried to soothe him as part of my mind questioned if he had been ready for this, since he was so obviously overwhelmed. "I've wanted you since we met." 

He sniffled. "But I wasn't good," he mumbled. 

I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped me. "Clark, you were perfect." 

He shook his head. "Over too soon. 'm sorry." He started to cry again. "I'll be better next time, Lex, I swear, just don't leave me." 

"Look at me," I said as I cupped his cheek in my hand. "Clark, look at me." 

He raised his head slowly, but didn't make eye contact until I gave him a tender kiss on each cheek. 

"You were perfect. You didn't hurt me, you teased me within an inch of my life, and then you made me come so hard I saw stars." I smiled at him, and he gave me a tentative smile in return. "What more could I ask for?" 

"But it was over so fast." 

I kissed him, running my tongue over his lower lip. "We can always do it again, you know. Each time will be different." 

He blinked at me. "You'd want to?" he asked shyly. 

I held him close, and rubbed a hand over his back. "Absolutely." I pressed a kiss into his hair. 

"You're sure?" he asked against my chest. 

I nodded. 

"But I'm not a sophisticated Metropolis socialite." 

I grinned. "I think one per relationship is more than enough. It seems to suit your parents pretty well." 

"Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"Please don't mention my parents again." 

I rubbed my cheek against his. "Don't doubt how I feel about you, and I won't have to." I teased his chin up and caressed his lips with mine. "Now, get some sleep, so we can do this again to wake up." 

"Yeah?" he yawned. 

"Every morning." 

"Cool." 

I laughed, and pulled a blanket over us. "I think so." 

He nuzzled in close, and pressed a knee between my legs. "Love you, Lex." 

I rested my chin on top of his head. "Love you too, Clark." 


End file.
